17 Again?
by johnshawn965
Summary: Adrien has died and has been sent back in time.This time,he won't make the same mistakes,this time,he will have her and have a better life.
1. A Door Closed

**So im a big dumb dumb for wanting to start another story while I still have to write another one...Welp,lets do this :)**_{Re-written}__[Hope this better telegraphed what I originally wanted]_

At the age of 35,Adrien was successful;He was a supermodel,sought after by many famous fashion designers,was a great actor along the lines of Grant Gustin and had enough money to never work another day in his life.Sounds great,doesn't it?

Well it wasn't,especially for him,you see,even after high school,Adrien didn't manage to find true love;Ladybug couldn't be with her partner due to the fear of caring for him even more and this being something HawkMoth might exploit,Marinette gave up her feelings just as Adrien started to try and be with her,Kagami wasn't a bad person but their personalities caused them to clash in thinking and this caused to slowly drift from dating to just being friends and Chloe was...a gold digger that just wanted his money and fame;the same went for Lila.

All of this combined with the deaths of Nino and Alya as well as the worsening condition of his father's body made life miserable for him;it was only the duty of having to protect Paris that stopped him from doing anything super rash and also being the only super hero left in Paris.

His duty is also what brought him to where he currently is;on the snow covered ground of Paris,dying of multiple wounds scattered across his body with the biggest one being a slash that cut deep into his chest.

HawkMoth had been gathering his power,trying an old spell which could bring 50 Akumas but the setup took years;the user had to continually given up their life energy which is what was slowly killing Gabriel.

However,the deranged man somehow managed to accomplish it.Adrien fought for hours upon hours,his adrenaline and Plagg's powers keeping him from collapsing to exhaustion and his wounds.Ladybug didn't help him anymore because Marinette gave up her miraculous with the deaths of their friends and because she had to take care of her twins without Luka,due to divorce.

All of this brings us here,my friends;Adrien is having a tougher time keeping his eyes open,he just wanted to take a catnap for a long time and Plagg couldn't heal him anymore due to the severity of his wounds,no paramedics would find him in time because everyone was trying to keep themselves safe,far away from the battle.Now the snow was covering his body,almost as if it was trying to soothe what little pain it could.

HawkMoth was dead as he tried to fight Adrien with what little strength he had;the 50 Akumas were all unconscious and Adrien was slowly and slowly getting sleepier.As his consciousness faded away,he heard Plagg's voice,something about going back but Adrien couldn't care,he just wanted to sleep.

**This idea came to me and i wanted to get it written before i forgot and this isnt a one shot.I will write SMLBF but this will be here as well.Also,anybody here watch The Flash?**


	2. Another one opened

**Im really grateful for your kind words from SMLBF,I didnt know you had to check for reviews since I didn't get an email notification for them,anyway chapter 2 of this and chapter 4 for SMLBF,is coming soon.**Adrien couldn't describe being dead,people always said it was cold but somehow Adrien felt warm,really warm,as in blanket warm.

_Blanket? Wasn't I on snow?_Adrien jerked up,prepared for the worst.But...he wasn't in a Akuma's torture basement,being interrogated for Ladybug's weaknesses and to give up his ring,no,he was in his room.

His old room which he hasn't seen in a decade,the same old white walls and white sheets and blanket.

_Heh,the black cat in a white room,how did I never notice the irony?_After laughing softly at his own joke,another question popped up,well actually 2 questions.

_How'd I get here and where's Plagg?_ Getting out of bed and waking around,Adrien noticed his vision was weird and his body felt very different,the conveniently placed mirror solved the riddle.

_I'm shorter and less muscular.What?How__?_His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door,_"Adrien,wake up,you have school and your extra curricular activities for today"_,"_Got it"_.

Questions were popping left and right, what happened,wasnt he dead, where's Plagg, Marinette,whats the date?

_30th of August,2019?Im 17?What happened to the last 13 years?_But that's when it hit him,he was 17.17!That meant Marinette was still in love with him and not stupid douchebag Luka.He had a second chance to do the one thing he could never accomplish,start a relationship with Marinette,not Ladybug, Marinette.

His lady was his first love but the person he truly loved was Mari and now that he has the chance,he will sweep Marinette off her feet.

_"Kid, you're too loud,I'm trying to sleep over here"_,The black god of death and destruction finally called out to him but it wasn't in his usual snarky and sarcastic voice,but in a genuinely tired voice._"Plagg, what's going on here? I'm 17!Not 30,17!"__"Kid,you were too broken, I decided that I'm bringing you back here,where you can get stronger and be happier.You deserve it for taking everyone else' pain away."_Hearing his Kwami's words brought back many memories,while he loved being a hero,the life **Adrien** led was very hard back then,especially without the support of his lady when he moved away.

**(At school,later that day****)**

Life was much different now compared to his future, modelling photoshoots with Akumas every few hours really took its toll on his health.

_Enough future thinking,that time's gone__,_ while his thoughts were running wild,Adrien noticed everyone giving him weird looks.

_"Dude,you mind laying off the blood lust? It's getting hard to breathe",_best friend and super hero Carapace/Nino Lahiffe surprised Adrien with his question,was he releasing his killing intent?Constant Akumas taught him to intimidate his enemies and at some point,it became like breathing,a natural instinct.Taking a closer look,he noticed people were staying away from him,as if something was stopping them from approaching him.Nino could only come close because during this time Adrien was training him as Chat Noir.

_"Sorry,just an accident.","No harm done but uh, get that under control.","Noted.Anyway, what's up?",_talking with his first best friend was always and definitely felt better since he died in the future;Nino was important to not just the team but all of them as a whole,he grounded them,calmed them and protected all of them.Alya couldnt bare the pain of losing her husband and father of their unborn child.She committed suicide soon after.Hawkmoth took away 2 of their friends in just 2 days.

**Thank you for reading and DLD,you were right,writing longer chapters definitely comes after a while(but i dont gurantee this will happen again),anyway with that happy ending i leave you with chapter 1,the previous chapter was the prologue but i didnt wanna write prologue as its name but that was the prologue**

**Also thank you Toshiro for liking another of my stories :) (sheds a tear)**


	3. A date?

**_Bangs his head on the ground, hoping for forgiveness,_(you hear a muffled)I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOUR READING****,FORGIVE ME.**

After reaching class and trying to hide the bloodlust that he was giving off before,Adrien was reminded of why this was a simpler,happier time for him;Marinette.Even though she was out of breath,her hair wasn't brushed and still looked like she just got out of bed,she was the only woman he ever saw,only she made his heart beat faster and made him feel loved.Her scarf and all the other presents that she gave him over the years were worth more than his entire wealth.

And it hit him, Luka wasnt in the picture yet but Adrien could be,this gave him the chance to right his greatest wrong.Maybe,just maybe,he wouldn't be alone anymore.But he couldn't just go up to her and declare his literal undying love for her,oh no,he had to do some things first which involved her also knowing his identity and maybe a few other things,like taking care of a dumb fox and an ugly ass bee.

Speaking of those she-devils,"Adrien~!" called those disgusting voices like he was their boyfriend but he wasn't gonna pay them any attention.These bimbos made Marinette's life miserable,now they were gonna pay,oh these bitches were gonna get it for making Marinette hate herself for years,_hehehe,_Adrien was gonna have fun dishing out some good old fashioned revenge.But first things first.

"Marinette" Adrien said with all the feelings someone could put into a single word."Do you wanna go somewhere for lunch?",Adrien scratched his neck,feeling nervous because this was the first time he asked Marinette on a date.

Marinette's cheeks reddened,he never called her name with such...reverence."Are Nino and Alya coming too?",but Marinette wasn't gonna get her hopes up,Adrien didn't love her and she had to get over-"I was thinking of it just being you and me,if that's ok", she didn't want to get her hopes,she knew she wasn't good enough,not beautiful enough but a part of her wanted her to believe and so she did,"Oh,oh,um,yure...I mean sure, I'd love to go".

That was also the moment when Lila and Chloe were done being ignored;how could Adrien ask that fat,baker's daughter to a date and not them;they were models,they had money,the best clothes that money could buy, they followed the latest trends but how could he not notice them?

(Lunch hour,beginning for Marinette)

"If you dare go on that date with Adrien,we will make your life here hell,you disgusting pig!"Lila was fuming along with Chloe,Mari was lucky they weren't akumatized,the bathroom would easily allow them to trap and hurt her,"He loves m-us,he loves us so stay out of our way,you useless sack of meat",a slap was necessary to make her realize they weren't just verbal threats.

Marinette slid down from the wall they had cornered her on and began to sob,Tikki would've given her words of comfort but those two always hurt her in the worst way possible unbeknownst to the four of them,chat had watched the scene unfold,hidden by the darkness of the school's roof,those two were really gonna pay for making his beloved cry but he still had to wait for revenge,he needed a plan if he was gonna make them suffer

(Lunch hour,beginning for Adrien)

Adrien had watched Marinette be taken away by those two who weren't even trying to hide their hate and jealousy for the bluenette beauty.He waited until they left before

re-entering the school as Adrien and secretly making his way to the girls bathroom.

Tikki hid the moment she heard footsteps outside the bathroom and Marinette quickly dried her tears,nobody could see her hurt like this except for Alya who already knew and was trying to help.The door opened and the one person she didn't want seeing her came.

Chat could never help Ladybug out with her issues because she never told him anything due to chances of discovering each other's identity.But that didn't mean Adrien couldn't help Marinette with her problems.

"Hey,ready for lun-Mari?Why are you on the ground and why are your eyes red?",as much as he didn't want to, he had to act oblivious to what happened."Oh I probably just got some dust in them and um,I can't come because *_takes__ a shuddering breath*_ my mom called and said w-we have a big order that they need help with",Adrien gently raised his hand and cupped her cheek,wiping away a stray tear.

She couldn't help but lean into his hand,seeking its warmth and trying to fulfill thr illusion that he was in love with her.He began to stroke her cheek,"Why are you lying to me,Mari?Please,tell me what's going on",he whispered,wanting to keep this moment as personal as possible,it felt as if she was the only one there and for him,that's all he wanted;her comfort,her love,_her_,that's all he'd wanted for years and still did.

**I'm leaving it abruptly aren't I?Well I'm writing more so expect the next chapter innnnnnn...1000000 years?Sounds about right**


	4. A Date? (Part 2)

**OMGODDDDD,ab(Call me ab because it is my nickname) has managed to update within a month?What has the world come to?****{With that,I present to you,Part 2 of 'A Date?'}**

**Also,can someone teach me how to respond to reviews?**

**(Lunch Hour,5 minutes later)**

It was with great reluctance that Marinette divulged the previous 5 minutes' events to Adrien;how they called her a pig just because she wasn't bone dry like them and the threat of hurting her if she went with him,even though he had witnessed it,hearing his beautiful angel cry broke his heart to pieces and simply fueled his rage further, however he knew he had to keep his feelings in control,lest that pest AssMoth try to Akumatize him.

With shaking hands,Adrien wiped away her tears,feeling his own burning in his eyes. Seeing Adrien worried this much for her made Marinette immensely happy but she didnt understand why,considering the fact that he'd only seen her as a friend until now.Of course,she wasn't complaining,especially since he pulled her into himself and she got a big whiff of his scent _and his chest is so hard and-_

"I promise they won't do anything to you my Princess,so,will you please come with me to our date?",with great reluctance and Adrien's kitty eyes,Marinette agreed and she liked the nickname,even if he wasn't the only one who called her that.He grinned at her and kissed her forehead,earning himself an adorable squeak.While Adrien wanted to take Marinette out on a proper date,that would have to be at a later time and at a much better place then a fast food restaurant;however this restaurant's-One Patoto,Two Patoto-food was claimed to have some of the best fast food around Paris at a pretty good price.

They had some burgers,talked about this and that,fans came up,not for Adrien's autograph but surprisingly Marinette's,siting her awesome looking shades that Jagged Stone wears and her really cool album cover design.

Other celebrities would've felt jealous at this but Adrien was just happy that has beloved was already liked by others for her work.

They finished eating,walked around a secluded portion of a park and just overall,had a good time.It was cut short by the realization that they had to get back to school but Adrien promised her that he would take her on more dates where she would be able to smile that dazzling smile of hers(without worrying about anything.And he meant anything.)

Being the son of someone as famous as Gabriel Agreste meant that he needed constant protection;the solution?Spies.So Adrien contacted his and ordered them to look after Marinette whenever he wasn't with her.Turns out,it was a good idea because Lila and Chloe tried to get to her later again.

**Bit of a weird question for you but do you all know what your lineage is?As in how your people act and typically are seen as?Mine are seen as angry and not just anger,pure white hot rage is what courses through 'us'.Another thing is that we are fighters and very good ones too and that we are very kind and hospitable people.Anyway,hope you enjoyed the chapter,also tell me if you have favourited and/or followed,I wanna thank everyone who has and how you found this story:**

**Toothless Lover 13(thx for liking me as well )**

**crazzyRR**

**BlasfemiaAddams**

**Jiore**

**sainttail22**

**Sapyrrha**


	5. Alternate timeline

**So i read Rabbit's review and i thought,this is dedicated to what you want so enjoy****,not as long but I honestly didn't plan for this chapter **

Walking to the bakery,there was an uncomfortable silence the whole trip and Adrien was becoming increasingly worried that those 2 took it to far.

But he also realized something,how,HOW,did he never notice this happening to one of his best friends?Old him could make the excuse that he didn't have enough time to notice all of the small details of everything because he himself had no time for small details due to his tough schedule but he cared too much for his friends.That wouldn't fly anymore.

His internal monologue was long enough to get them both to the bakery.It was packed but it wasn't rush hour and they were still called out.

"Adrien,well hello honey,how are you doing?Do you still like our quiche as much?Marinette,are you hungry?We have Lunch ready.",Marinette's lovely mother greeted them while Tom was in the back preparing more goods for the store.

(**Time Skip-After Lunch)**

While Adrien couldn't have the date that he so desired,he decided that spending time with his future in-laws was still a nice way to pass the time and learning how to make a chocolate cake and how to make marshmallow frosting wasn't unappreciated either.He wouldn't say this to anyone but he may or may not have used his looks and popularity to boost the sales of the bakery but no one will ever know.

But then again,a simple break of one hour isn't enough for a proper date and neither is going back to school very fun however that is how life is so Adrien wouldn't complain,plus he did still get to spend time with his beloved and AWAY from the insane bitches that he WOULD NOT THINK ABOUT AT ALL!

**Hey there everyone,ab here,don't mind the abrupt cut.So I kind of lost count of how much time I should be away but now I really don't have an excuse for not updating,anyway,enjoy this,the actual sequel will be released soon as well Also, quick survey question,how many of you wanna see the revenge arc and what would you like to see?(Looking forward to your responses)**


End file.
